1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table saw and, more specifically, to a quick-detachable blade guard mounting structure for table saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
A table saw is provided with a movable saw blade guard adapted for protecting the saw blade when not in operation. During the operation of the table saw, the saw blade guard is lifted and placed at one side. When the table saw turned off, the saw blade guard is closed to mask the saw blade.
FIG. 1 illustrates a table saw constructed according to the prior art. According to this design, the worktable 1 has an elongated slot through which the saw blade 2 protrudes over the top side of the worktable 1. A holder frame 3 is provided at one end of the elongated slot. A blade guard 4 is pivoted to the holder frame 3 and adapted for protecting the saw blade 2. The holder frame 3 has two longitudinal coupling slots 5 coupled to respective screw rods (not shown) at the bottom side of the worktable 1. Two lock nuts 6 are respectively threaded onto the screw rods to lock the holder frame 3. When fastened up, the lock nuts 6 force the holder frame 3 against the saw blade holder to which the saw blade 2 is pivoted. In order to save storage space during delivery of the table saw, the holder frame 3 shall be detached from the worktable 1. However, during mounting or dismounting of the holder frame 3, a tool should be used and inserted into the elongated slot of the worktable 1 to rotate each lock nut 6 forwards or backwards. Therefore, it takes much time to mount/dismount the holder frame 3.